Whirlwind
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: If a man hasnt discovered something to die for, he isnt fit to live MLKjr. Kid FlashxOC, BBRae, RobStar, CyBee. plz R&R rated for language.
1. Meet Whirlwind

Okay here's my first TT fic! So be gentle! I saw Light speed and fell in love with Kid Flash but didn't really agree with the Jinx/KF pairing so I came up with this, Enjoy!

And this also takes place slightly in the future so their ages are all around 19! Sorry if anybody is too OOC, if they are just tell me!

Once upon a time there was a girl who was a servant to her evil step-family…….. Wait that's the wrong story, sorry lets try that again.

It was a sunny August day at Titans tower, (that's better) and the Titans were taking advantage of it. Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin were playing basketball while Starfire cheered at the sidelines. Raven was of course meditating, and the newest member of the team, Kid Flash was sitting flipping through a magazine. They were the picture of tranquility but we all know that can't last. BEEP BEEP BEEP "Titans trouble!" Robin yelled.

They finally reached the jail where a jailbreak was occurring (man that sounded weird)

All the prisoners were running towards the now open gate when Raven used her powers to seal the door back up. Now most of you think that would be the end of it right? But for the sake of the story this is the super-villain jail. Mumbo Jumbo sent a barrage of cards Ravens way and she flew to fight the magician. Fang, Kitten, and Killer Moth started after Robin. Beast boy turned into the beast and faced Red-X and Johnny Rancid. Cyborg went after Cinderblock and Starfire threw starbolts at Plasmas. This left Overload to Flash. Robin finally took down Kitten and co and went to fight Slade who had been waiting menacingly in the corner. Raven soon joined Kid Flash. After a while though the tables turned. Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload backed the titans into a corner. The titans took their battle stances when a huge gust of wind bowled the villains over. They looked up to a girl in a teal uniform soaring towards them.

The girl nodded at the Titans as she landed. She then proceeded to blow the villains up against a wall. They all stared at her in amazement. A flock of birds flew over head, the girl whistled to them, and they pummeled the villains with….well…poo.

She picked all the dirty villains up in a whirlwind and placed them back in the jail and then used more wind to pick up the wall (that had been blown up) and set it back into place while Starfire used starbolts to seal it back up.

The guards came up and thanked them profusely while the mystery girl stood to the side not accepting any praise. (Kid Flash's pov) (AN: sorry the fight scene sucked)

Robin finally walked over to the girl. "Thanks for all your help" he said. "You're welcome" she said with a smile that made my knees wobble. 'Whoa where did that come from?' I thought quickly 'She is really cute actually'. She was a bit short but had a perfect shape under her uniform that had a W symbol on it. Her chin length dark blond hair was all mussed and windblown. She had olive green eyes that sparkled but had a mischievous glint deep down. "How did you know that we were in need of assistance?" Starfire questioned innocently. "The sirens were a dead giveaway" she stated "OH! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself!" Her hand flew up into the saluting position "Whirlwind reporting for duty!" she exclaimed laughing.She had an irish accent which sounded really cool."I've heard of you!" Cyborg said, "Haven't you worked with Batman a few times?" Robin's eyes went wide. "Bruce never mentioned her" I heard him mutter. "Yea I worked with him once," she said, "but only because Joker had a weather machine that needed blowing away" she emphasized this by swirling some air around her finger then sending it my way. I felt it ruffle my hair slightly. "So you must be Kid Flash?" she asked. "That's me" I zoomed over to a nearby field, grabbed a daisy, and ran back handing it to her. She smiled and blushed at this and somehow she seemed familiar. "Hey how about we grab a bite to eat as a thank you gift?" Beast boy bellowed. "Is your mind always on food?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. "No sometimes it's on yo..." he stopped his reply abruptly. His crush was obvious to everyone but Raven. "Food sounds good to me" I said hoping to end BB's embarrassment. Beast boy and I became good friends and partners in crime or pranks more specifically. I was the only titan who could get into Raven's room without her noticing. He looked at me gratefully.

"Great idea, I'm ravenous" Whirlwind replied.

At the pizza place

We had all finally decided on two pizzas. One was half vegetarian and half pepperoni, the other was half cheese and half pineapple. I grabbed my slice of pineapple pizza and was definitely surprised when Whirlwind grabbed one too. "I thought I was the only one who liked this" I said indicating the pizza. "Well you can't be the only one" she said. 'That was a good comeback' I thought 'I think I'm starting to like this girl' "So Whirlwind" Robin started, "Please call me Kai," she said, "That's so much easier" "Ok so Kai what exactly are your superpowers?" Robin asked. "Well let's see" she rubbed her lip in thought, "I can control wind and air obviously and I can talk to birds" "Really?" Beast boy joked as he turned into a sparrow and whistled at Kai, she whistled and tweeted back. He changed back to normal, "Wow impressive"

The rest of the meal passed by quickly as we got to know our new friend. All night I kept catching myself staring at her, she was much prettier than Jinx. At the thought of the sorceress, my stomach lurched but I calmed down quickly besides we tried a relationship but it just didn't work out. 'I think Jinx likes Cyborg anyway' I loved the way Kai laughed the most, she had a loud laugh and it was always sincere not faked or suppressed.

We walked around the city for awhile before deciding to head back to the tower. "Well thanks for dinner everybody" Kai said "but I better fly off" "Where are you staying?" Cyborg asked "I'll just get a hotel or something" she replied. "Oh no new friend you must stay with us!" Starfire pleaded. "I shouldn't impose on you guys" she replied meekly. "We insist" Robin insisted. "Ok" Kai gave in "but I need to go get my things" "Things?" BB had to ask. "Yea I left all my stuff on a hill when I heard the sirens" "I'll help" I volunteered 'I want a little one-on-one chat with this girl'. Everyone agreed, the rest of the titans went to the tower while we headed towards the edge of town.

"How bout a race?" she asked suddenly. I smiled impishly, "Are you sure about that?" "Are you saying that I can't beat you?" "Well to put it simply, yes" I smirked. "Sounds like a bet to me" she stated. "What can we bet?" I asked "Twenty dollars to the winner?" "Sounds good to me"

We got into our starting positions, she rose into the air and counted to three and yelled Go! We took off; I ran expertly through the streets and didn't see Kai anywhere. I reached the edge of town and saw a pile of stuff sitting a couple yards off. My mouth dropped open in awe, sitting on the pile was none other than Kai! She smiled evilly at me and held out her hand, "Twenty bucks please!" "How'd you do that!" I exclaimed. 'How in the world did she beat me?' "I can travel as fast as the wind can dummy" I mumbled bitterly as I handed her the bill. She stood up and handed me a duffle bag. "You offered to help didn't you?" I grinned as I took the bag from her. She hefted the other item over her shoulder. It was a guitar case. "You play?" I pointed, "Yep," she patted the case lovingly, "It's my baby" I noticed all the stickers on the case, stickers from places all over the world. "Wow you've been to as many places as I have" We started heading slowly back to Titans tower, "Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked, "Sure, you start" she said. "Okay first question, what's your favorite color?" I started. "Green, the color of nature," she replied, "My turn, what's your favorite restraunt?" "I guess Burger King," I said, "So….." and the game went on. I found out she loved video games, loved music and her favorite food was pickles. She found out that I liked French fries, the color red, and French kissing. "Okay final question," I said, "Who was your first kiss?" What drove me to ask this, I'll never know. She pondered it for a second before answering; "My first kiss was with a superhero named Kid Flash" she walked faster so that she was ahead of me. 'WHAT!' my brain screamed 'I think I would remember kissing her' I grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes questioningly. "You don't remember do you?" she started; "It was after you helped Batman defeat the penguin" I nodded remembering that night. "I was in the crowd that congratulated you" she stopped and my brain caught up with me. "That was you?" I remembered, she had been standing in the crowd wearing a sweatshirt with its hood up so I couldn't see her face. She had walked silently up to me and whispered a quick thank you before kissing me and running away. "Why did you kiss me?" I pondered. "You saved me," she explained, "I was one of the girls that Penguin had kidnapped" I grabbed her hand and kissed it "It's nice to finally meet my mystery kisser" We laughed and found we had finally reached the tower. As we had been walking the clouds had gotten thicker and darker. A crash sounded and rain poured down. We sprinted into the tower, dripping wet.

We came into the main room and saw all the titans waiting. "What took ya'll so long?" Cyborg asked, "We were just getting to know each other," Kai laughed, "Right Flash?" knocking me with elbow. "Yep I found out that we've met before" Of course all the titans wanted to know, so we retold the story as we dried off.

After talking a while more, we decided to hit the sack. "Night everyone," Kai said "Thanks for everything" She began to lie down on the couch as we mumbled our goodnights.

The next morning (Kai's pov)

I woke up to bright sunlight; it took me a moment to remember where I was. 'Titans tower that's right' none of the others were up yet so I pulled out my guitar and started to play one of my favorite Celtic tunes. "That sounds cool" Robin said and I jumped, everyone was standing in the doorway. Kid flash smiled at me and winked. Robin approached me and held out a communicator. "We've talked it over and if you want to, we would like to have you on the team" he said professionally. I gaped not knowing what to say. I finally spit out the words "I'd love to"

"Welcome to Titans west Whirlwind!"

Well there it is my first chapter, plz review flames will be used to burn puppy's paws(jk) Also does anyone know Kid Flash's real name, if so plz tell me that would be very helpful. Hope you liked it!


	2. Eejits and parties

Welcome to chapter 2! This chapter is dedicated to Emerald-Mistress; you don't mind making an appearance do you? Here's the Christmas chapter and if I do anything wrong (other than grammar) please tells me. Warning: this chap was written while I was on a sugar high and listening to fiddle music. That combo equals Chaos! ENJOY!

(Whirlwind's pov)

_December 24th _

_Dear diary, _

_Merry Christmas Eve!_

_I have been a member of the titans for exactly five months now, and wow is it strange. Everyone is so different, Robin is serious most of the time but kinda cute although I think he likes Starfire. Speaking of her she is soo funny and friendly, I usually help Robin when she asks her innocent questions especially when they're uncomfortable for the boy wonder to answer. Beast boy is definitely the class clown of the team but he does know when to be serious and he asked Raven out yesterday! They're going on a date tommorow night! Raven actually seems excited of course she won't show it but her 'aura' says otherwise. Cyborg has become like a big brother to me and finally we have Kid Flash… man I hope he never finds this diary, **stupid boy with his ability to faze through solid objects!** I've hidden you in the best place that he would never think to look, the shower! doesn't he ever wonder why you have a water-proof covering? He always tries to read over my shoulder when I write in the main room. Sometimes when he does that I write in false entries like this one:_

_Oh Diary I think I'm in love! Kid Flash is sooo hot! I just want to kiss him! But then again so is Cy or maybe Robin they're all just so delicious!_

_The first time I did this he just stared and then I smiled at him mischievously and he got the point but he still tries!_

_Why is he always annoying me! Well okay… I guess I annoy him too but he has become my best friend, out of all the titans I get along with him the best and I actually think I might like him as more than a friend; the little bugger has grown on me. Starfire invited me and Raven to go dress shopping for the Christmas party tonight so I got to get going!_

_Yours in crushes and eggnog,_

_Kai_

I changed out of my nightshirt and into some normal clothes. I put on my favorite pair of low-cut jeans and a light green shirt that had an outline of Santa's sleigh on it and a plain pair of converses. I tried to straighten my hair but to no avail, it was doomed to remain wavy. I made my way out of my room and headed towards the main room. They had given me Terra's old room but had made me stay in Raven's room until they had finished repainting it. Raven hadn't minded a roommate and that was when we found out that we actually had things in common and became friends. The room was beautiful, what used to be mountain scenes was now teal skies and grassy fields. On one wall, courtesy of Flash, was a huge daisy.

The door slid open at my approach and what I saw made me smile with contentment. Cyborg and BB were yet again fighting over breakfast, Raven was meditating and Flash was putting up last minute decorations. I had no idea where Robin and Star were but I could guess. Today everyone decided to change out of their uniforms, Raven was in black jeans and a violet sweater. BB was in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a Santa hat that clashed violently with his skin. Cyborg was not dressed in anything seeing as he was mostly robot. Flash had on red corduroys and a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt on it. He was standing on a ladder hanging garlands.

As he reached to put it in place, his shirt raised showing a bit of skin and his boxers. I blushed, 'Way to make a girl melt 101' I thought. "Top 'o the morning Kai!" BB yelled. The boys always teased me about my Irish heritage. "Eh BB?" I asked in an Irish accent, "If you can stop being a Eejit, can you make me some Bangers, I'm feeling peckish." He gave me a frustrated look and I smirked. "What'd ya say?" Cy asked. "Look it up" was all I said in reply, "And hurry up with my Bangers would ya?" I added and I think I saw a flash of a smile on Raven's face. At least she understood my Irish lingo. "She said 'if you can stop being an idiot, can you make some sausages, I'm hungry'" Raven clarified. The boys in the kitchen stood dumbstruck "Kai, how can you eat sausages!" Beast boy whined. "You're a vegetarian and I'm not Gar so stuff it" I grinned, the team had yet to beat me in an argument. 'Well except maybe Raven, she can win any argument' "Hey Whirl!" Flash greeted me as I snapped out of my daze. "Hey Wally" I said walking over, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked still holding the garland. "Sure" "Ok can you grab me a nail?" he asked "Their in my back pocket and my hands are full." I called some wind to my side and lifted myself up. I reached into his pocket and blushed purple as my fingers swiped along his lapel. I handed him the nail and landed quickly. (ok I borrowed the whole back pocket thing from Tammy Tambourine's story 'Partridge in a pear tree' you seriously need to read that story!) (raven's pov)

I felt bad for Kai but I heard both their minds say "Why didn't she use her powers?" Their feelings were so obvious to everyone but them. 'I guess like me and Beast boy' I blushed slightly, I heard a glass crack in the kitchen and I went back to meditating.

(back to Kai's pov)

I walked over to the kitchen and ate my sausages silently. After about fifteen minutes, Star floated in her usual uniform "Girlfriends it is time to go to the mall of shopping!" she stated gleefully. "Yippee" Raven said sarcastically. We got on our winter coats and headed out the door.

At the mall

We were freezing when we reached our destination. Star shivered. "Hold on" I pulled some warm air out of the vent nearby and swirled it around us. "Wind powers do have their uses" we smiled as we entered the bustling building. Raven insisted we should get Star's dress first since hers would be the easiest. We went to a very frilly store that was covered in pink. Raven and I paled at the sight of it, but Star pulled us inside. Starfire flew from rack to rack wanting to try on everything; we made her decide on a maximum of four. She tried on each one but none seemed right. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw it, the perfect gown for her. I used my powers and picked it up and it twirled over to us. Star's eyes lit up when she saw it, "Oh Kai it is perfect!" she squealed. When she tried it on and came out it was perfect. It was a light lavender color and fit well to her figure. Only Starfire could pull off a floor-length gown for a Christmas party.

Next we went to a less frilly store for Raven with no pink in sight. We found her dress pretty easily since she wasn't as picky as Star. It was a simple black dress with green along the edges and it tapered from her knees to her feet. "Well?" she asked, "Very classy" and "Glorious!" were all she needed to hear as she bought it.

My dress was a little harder to find since I had no significant style like preppy or gothic. We went into a casual dress shop and started searching but after a half hour we came up empty. I was walking sullenly towards the exit when I noticed a sparkling material, Star noticed too. "Friend you must try this on!" she exclaimed, "Starfire, there's barely enough material to call that a dress!" I protested but knew it was useless. The champagne colored dress shimmered irresistibly, "I think Wally would like it" Raven said slyly. I glared at her as I grabbed the dress and stomped to the dressing room. I stared at the dressing room mirror in shock. The dress was perfect! It hugged me in all the right places and ended just above my knees. 'Good because I hate long dresses, well actually I hate dresses in general, but this one is changing my mind' It looked just like a figure skating dress and I loved to skate. I broke out of my hypnotic daze as Raven knocked on the door, "Do we get to see it or not?" she asked impatiently. "I'm getting the dress but no one will see it till tonight!" I answered. We went to the food court for a quick lunch before heading back to the tower.

"What'd you get me?" Wally joked as we walked in. "I got you a doggie bag" I said in fake cheerfulness as I handed him my leftover lunch. "Ha-ha" he scowled. After I put my bag away, I helped Star with the cooking making sure she used earth recipes.

Soon it was an hour till the party was due to begin. Raven and I met Star in her room and got changed. We did each others hair. I put Ravens in a simple ponytail but left one lock hanging along her cheek. Starfire merely poofed up my waves and curled them slightly but it had a good effect. Raven put several small braids in the Tamerainian's long tresses but otherwise left it alone. We put on our own makeup. I used a simple pink eye shadow and a light champagne lipstick to match my dress. Raven put on mascara and red lipstick. Star used lavender eye shadow and pink lip gloss. We stood in front of Star's mirror and admired the beauties staring back at us. "Well here we go" Raven said.

_You are cordially invited to the Teen Titans annual Christmas eve party!_

_Time is 7:00 – 12:00_

_Dress is business casual_

_R.S.V.P. by December 21st _

_At Titan's West tower: Jump City._

I peeked around the door to see if it was safe. Robin (wearing a tux without the jacket but of course his mask was still intact) and Cyborg (who was wearing just a bow tie) were chatting in the corner while Beast boy (in a purple dress shirt and black pants) stood by the door waiting for our guests' arrival and Flash (who looked totally hot in a red polo shirt and tan slacks) stood filling a punch bowl full of eggnog. "You guys ready?" I called. "Are you girls finished getting dolled up now?" Wally joked. "Yea we're ready for ya'll" Cyborg said. "Ok first up we have Starfire wearing a beautiful lavender gown" I announced as Starfire slipped into the room. "You look amazing Star" I heard Robin say. "Next is Raven in all her gothic splendor!" Raven walked out and she got a compliment from Gar. "And" Raven started going along with my joke, "Finally we have Kai in a stunning champagne dress" I stepped out shyly. The boys all smiled at me, Robin stood holding Star's hand, Gar had a small grip on Raven's waist, Cyborg grinned at me, but Wally's expression was one of bewilderment. He stood wide eyed, until Cyborg slapped his back. He bowed and kissed my hand, "You look ravishing Lady Kai" "thank you Sir Wally" I giggled. 'Did I just giggle!'

The doorbell rang and the party began.

The first guests were Titans East; Bumblebee looked stunning in her yellow skirt and black sweater. Aqualad and Speedy came in wearing black pants and black shirts. Mas y Menos looked adorable in their matching tuxes. Soon the party was full of important people from Jump city and surrounding districts. Even the famous authoress, Indie came. The dance floor raging, "Hey Kai" a voice said. I turned from the conversation between Bee and Kole and smiled at the man in front of me. "Hey Flash" "Wanna dance?" he asked just as a slow song came on. "Sure" I mumbled putting my hand into his outstretched one. He clasped in gently and we walked onto the dance floor.

(Wally pov) (and we're going back to the point where the girls come downstairs)

I smiled as all the girls paraded out, Kory looked beautiful as always but Robin's face was priceless. Raven looked pretty too and Beast boy had a goofy smile pasted to his face. I stiffened as Raven announced Kai. She stepped out shyly and time stopped. She was perfect! Her hair looked the same but was slightly curled and framed her beautiful face. My eyes raked the rest of her and the dress suited her. Its rich color brought out all her best features. I was surprised she would wear a dress like that; it was much different than her usual modest clothing. I was slapped out of my dream by Cy, I walked up to her and kissed her hand and jokingly said "You look ravishing Lady Kai" and she replied "Thank you Sir Wally." Soon Titans east arrived and then the rest of the guests showed up. The tower was packed with people and holiday cheer. All night I kept looking at Whirlwind and decided to ask her to dance. I felt around in my pocket for her Christmas present, it was still there. 'Here goes nothing' I gulped and slowly walked towards her, admiring her backside a little more than I'd like to admit. She was talking to Bee and Kole when I approached, "Hey Kai" I mumbled, she turned and my usual self-assurance melted away. "Hey Flash" she smiled and I started to sweat, 'Is this how Robin feels around Star?' "Wanna dance?" a red tinge lightly dusted her face, 'Oh no here it comes she's gonna turn me down' "Sure." I grinned 'She said YES!' I held her hand gently and led her out onto the floor just as a slow song came out of the speakers.

If I told you it was all meant to be,

Would you believe me?

Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling that we met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now

I put my hands lightly on her hips and she placed hers on the back of my neck. I shivered as her fingers were placed on my skin; it felt like they belonged there. At first we stood very far apart but as the song continued I smiled at her, she stepped closer and laid her head on my shoulder.

A moment like this 

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

We laughed as we saw Star taking advantage of the mistletoe with her boy wonder. Even Gar and Raven were dancing and Raven seemed happy, she actually had a smile on her face.

Everything changes but beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Well I may be dreaming but till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this 

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

I listened to the lyrics and thought 'This is the perfect time to give her my gift' I spun her around one last time watching that dress swirl around her. "You look like a red whirlwind when you do that" I joked, "I got something for you" "What is it?" she said excitedly but I was pleased to see that she didn't release her grip on me.

Could this be the greatest love of all?

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. It was just a simple green box; she removed her arms from my neck and took the gift. "But it isn't Christmas yet" she stated. "This is your Christmas eve present" I said. We walked off the dance floor. She lifted the lid slowly and her eyes lit up as she pulled out the gift "It's a locket" she muttered. (Kai pov)

It was beautiful; it was just a simple silver heart with a green stone in the corner, but engraved on it was my uniform symbol a W getting blown by a stray wind. I threw myself at Wally giving him a bone crushing hug "Thank you!" I nearly screamed. (Wally pov)

She hugged me and said her thanks. "I'm glad you like it" "I love it" she replied.

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime 

For a moment like this

"It has an inscription on the back" I explained. She flipped it over and read:

_I have learned not to worry about love;  
But to honor its coming with all my heart._

_From your best friend, Wally._

_May you find the love of your life soon._

I saw tears come to her eyes, "This is the nicest present anyone has ever given me," she choked, "Thank you so much" She gave me another hug this time it was gentler. I held her tenderly and smelled her hair. It smelled like mangoes. She stepped away and put it on. It nestled perfectly against her collarbone. "I think I'll go get some punch" she kissed my cheek and sauntered away. 'God does she know how much she can affect me?' Cy came up and started to tease me but I wasn't listening. On her way to the table, she had met Red-X under the mistletoe. Red-X joined our side about two months ago but I still didn't trust him. They smiled at each other before their lips met and my world crashed. I turned away and teased Cy about Bee but when I turned back Kai was gone and so was X. Something wasn't right. I left the room and charged through the tower. (Kai pov)

I had just left Wally and was heading for some food when Red-X stopped in front of me. "Hi babe" he said. I waved in reply, we had sort of become friends when he came to our side but there was something about him I still didn't trust. "Look's like we're under the mistletoe" he grinned 'Aww crap!' I smiled grimly at him and he pulled my face to his. His lips were slimy and felt rough. As we pulled apart, he slapped something on my wrist and tried to pull me from the room. I attempted to yell but no words came out. My voice was gone! I called some wind to me but none came. My powers were gone too! 'Stupid bracelet!' "Where's your room?" X said smarmily. I glared and still tried to pull out of his grip but to no avail. He found my room and threw me on my bed. He kissed me fiercely. 'Someone help me!' (Wally pov)

I ran through the tower twice but couldn't find them. I sprinted past the bedrooms and heard X's creepy voice coming from Kai's room. I bolted towards the door and fazed through it. The scene was horrible, Kai was lying on her bed with Red-X on top of her but thank god he hadn't seemed to do anything yet. Kai looked at me wide eyed and struggled under X's weight. I screamed in rage and charged at him. "You lying, cheating, jerk!" I cried as I punched him. He tried to retaliate but I was too fast, he did get me in the eye but the fight was over quickly. X lay unconscious in the corner and I stumbled over to her bed. "Are you alright!" I questioned grabbing her shoulders. She nodded and fell into my arms sobbing. She held up her arm and I saw a bracelet on her arm. I recognized as the same bracelet the Penguin used all those years ago. It was used to 'turn off' someone's voice and they're powers (if they had any) I ripped it off her wrist and her sobs were finally allowed to be heard. She gripped my shirt tightly and her tears soaked through. I held her and comforted, I wished I could kiss the pain away, but a kiss was the last thing she needed. X groaned in his sleep and I tightened my grip protectively. 'The lying bastard!' soon her tears dissolved into nothing. "Ready to go turn in this loser?" I asked. She nodded. I hoisted the sleeping villain over my shoulder and stomped out of the room. I turned when she didn't follow me. "I look like a mess" she said. 'You're wrong' my brain interjected 'Her dress is ruffled, her hair is mussed, and her eyes have hardened but you can still see the unshed tears, she's beautiful' I shook away the thoughts. "Aye lassie, I'll wait while you clean up" I said with a slight Irish accent. She laughed at my imitation. "That really sucked, Cheers" she said with her accent as she jogged back inside.

She came out a few minutes later looking much better and started walking back to the party. I followed at her heels. A lot of the guests had left and about twenty were left including the police chief. I threw X at the officer's feet. "What's the meaning of this?" Robin thundered, "Yes why have you beat up friend Red-X?" Starfire questioned. Kai looked away, "He's no friend of ours" I seethed making sure Robin saw me give a furtive glance in Kai's direction. He got my gist. "Officer, take him to jail!" the boy wonder ordered. "What did the Red-X do?" Kory asked Kai, "I'll tell you later Star" she replied quietly. "Kai, everyone's been hoping you could play a song for us!" Cy said. Kai brightened up immediately. 'Go Cy, one thing that will cheer her up is music.' Everyone gathered around Kai while she got prepared.

She played 'Let it Snow' while Gar and Bee sang. She got an encore so she played 'Twelve days of Christmas' teen titans' style!

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Twelve villains crying. Eleven pizza slices._

_Ten awards gleaming. Nine planets spinning._

_Eight starbolts flying. Seven titans cheering._

_Six Ravens meditating, FIVE TOFU DOGS!_

_Four fan letters. Three T-cars driving._

_Two stereos blaring. And a team of teens saving the day!_

We all cheered and laughed after this. Soon all the guests were gone, but I did see Bee give Cy a kiss on her way out. We decided to play a game Scrabble before going to bed. Raven won of course. (Kai pov)

We said our goodnights but I wasn't tired yet so I had Wally stay back while the others left. "Wally, do you wanna talk to me for a while?" "Sure" he smiled and my heart clenched. We talked into the night about anything that came to mind till almost 3 when we finally agreed to go to sleep. I didn't want to be alone and I think he sensed this because he offered to stay. He stopped in his room to change and then we went to my room.

_December 25th 3:07 am_

_Dear diary,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Today started out as a great day, I had sausages and went shopping. I found THE perfect dress! Everyone at the party loved it especially Flash! (I hope) Speaking of him, we danced to a slow song! He also gave me a beautiful locket as a gift. Does that mean he likes me? But then the worst thing happened, I had to kiss Red-X under the mistletoe. Then he dragged me to my room and tried to………well you know. Blech! Wally saved me just in time though. My hero! After we turned the wanker in, Cy asked me to play my guitar, which cheered me up a lot._

_I asked Flash to stay in my room tonight. He's fast asleep right now and he's so cute. He is lying under a spare blanket on the other side of my bed, the blanket is only covering his lower half and he's shirtless! His pj pants are hot too; they're red with little lightning bolts on them. He has a slight bruise under his left eye but that just reminds me of what he did for me. He has become such a good friend to me it's hard to imagine life without him there. He's quirky, funny, charming, nice, and romantic. What more could I ask for? He's my best friend and Diary I think I'm in love!_

_Yours in sleeping hotties and Christmas joy,_

_Kai _

How'd you like it? I'm soo happy about how it turned out! Plz r&r. thanks to Indie aka Emerald-mistress! I typed 7 pages! The song is by Kelly Clarkson and the quote on the locket was by Alice Walker. I need ideas! Plz help!


	3. Hot water

Welcome to chapter 3! Glad you all like it so far, I'm really proud of it. Chapter 2 was fun to write, I loved making up the teen titans twelve days of Christmas song! But anyways on with the chapter, I'm not exactly sure how this is gonna turn out. I have it formed in my brain but it's harder to type down. This chapter will be pretty short but I will update soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a CD player, a teddy bear, and a chocolate bar. My parents own all else but I wished I owned Flash!

'Why oh why, did my shower have to brake?' I thought as I grabbed my stuff and headed down the hall. 'I guess I'll just use Wally's real quick, he's still asleep so he won't mind'

I tiptoed through Wally's room to his bathroom. Wally's arm was hanging off the bed and his mouth was slightly open. He snored lightly as I shut the door. I turned on the shower to a nice temperature and hung my towel by the sink. (Which is across from the shower, this will become important later.) I stepped into the warm stream of water and sighed happily. 'Warm water is one of life's simple pleasures' I thought as the liquid caressed me.

I grabbed the soap and washed the dirt and grime going down the drain. I had spent all night soaring through the warm June skies, searching for Orpheus, my pet sparrow. Beast boy (actually now he's Changeling, due to his twentieth b-day) had gotten the bird as my Christmas present and he escaped yesterday. I flew all night from tree to tree searching. I finally found him sitting in a pine tree. Thinking back to Christmas morning, I smiled.

flashback

_After I had finished writing in my diary and had hidden it in its secret compartment in the shower. I had gotten into bed and watched Wally for awhile. He's very cute when he's asleep. His mouth twitches and opens slightly. His arm finally decided on a comfortable spot hugging the corner of the pillow while his other hand lay lazily on his hip. I fell asleep giving his muscles one last longing look. _

_I woke up suddenly and looked at the clock, 4:46 its luminous face read. I'd only been asleep for an hour! I sighed grumpily as my head hit my pillow again. Then I felt something strange, it was hard to identify in my half-dead state but I felt something on my waist. I figured out it was a pair of arms. Wait a second, Arms! Somehow Wally's arms had slipped around my waist and held me gently. But I didn't pull away; I just snuggled into his warm body and fell back into dreamland._

_end flashback_

I blushed as I remembered this and thought about how Wally had been gone when I had woken up. It was getting more and more difficult to be around Flash now because of my new feelings. 'Although they aren't entirely new since I've always had feelings for him.' (Authors pov)

Kai turned off the water not hearing movement from Wally's room. As she stepped out of the shower, the door opened and the two teammates stood shocked. Wally was trying to keep his eyes on her face and Kai just couldn't seem to reach for her towel. Finally Wally mumbled an apology and zoomed off and Whirlwind dried off hurriedly. (Kai pov)

I slipped my shirt over my head and admired it. I had gotten it yesterday and tried to think about the shopping trip rather than 'the incident' that had just taken place. The shirt was red and said 'Hotstuff' in orange writing. I put on my shorts and fingered the many rips and holes in the denim. I finally calmed down enough to walk back to my room. I'd just pretend that nothing happened. 'I mean Wally didn't see anything did he?' he had been half asleep and his eyes had stayed on mine not any place else 'I hope'. I put my pajamas and towel in the hamper and walked to the main room.

The first person I saw when the doors opened was Wally. He buried his face in his magazine quickly. Cyborg was in the kitchen so I walked up to him. "Hey Cy" I greeted. He waved, "What's up?" "My shower is broken, could you fix it?" I asked. "Sure, I'll do it after lunch" he replied. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured myself some orange juice. I took the glass and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV flipping it to Gilmore girls. "What's up Wally?" I asked casually. (Wally pov)

I ran to the main room as fast as I could, my brain not processing this new information. 'Did I really just see Kai naked?' I thought as I sat on the couch, 'Why was she in my shower in the first place?' I calmed down and thought about 'the incident'. My eyes had been cast downwards as I tried to wake up. I had opened the door and looked up as she stepped out, I couldn't help noticing some things. Her back had been turned towards me so I only saw her……hind quarters and she had stared shocked over her shoulder. I had snapped out of it and ran. That brings me to now. 'Man, she probably hates me now' I thought, 'God she looked good, no bad images!' I picked up a magazine and tried to relax but right at that moment Kai walked in. I hid my face from view. She walked towards the kitchen and said hi to Cyborg. "My shower's broken, can you fix it?" she asked him. 'Well that explains why she was in my room' I thought. I heard her take something out of the fridge. She came over and sat next to me "What's up Wally?" she asked casually. 'How could she be so calm about all this!' my brain thought rapidly. "Uh….h-hi Whirl" I stuttered. "How'd ya sleep?" I questioned. "Uh I actually didn't sleep at all," she replied, "But I had a nice shower this morning that relaxed me" I blanched and looked over at her cautiously, but she was staring straight ahead at the tv. After her show ended, she finally looked over at me. "Hey Flash, about this morning?" she paused, "Uhhhh" her eyes fell to the floor and she got up hurriedly. "I'm gonna go see Raven!" she muttered. She jogged out of the room, her orange juice sat forgotten on the table. "Just a guess" Cy said, "She used your shower this morning didn't she?" (Kai pov)

"Hey Raven?" I called as I knocked on the empath's door. The door slid open to reveal half of her pale face. "Yes?" she asked. "I was wondering," I started, "Do you know how to erase memories?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly, "Yes, why?" I paled, "Well ya see…It was sort of…" I stumbled. I took a deep breath and tried again. "My shower is broken so I used Wally's this morning and he walked in on me" "And you want me to erase this 'moment' from both your memories?" Raven said "If you wouldn't mind" I muttered.

(Back in the main room and Wally's pov)

"You saw her…nude!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I didn't say that!" I yelled as my ears reddened. "Well, from what you said that's what I heard" Changeling chimed in, appearing out of nowhere. "Where'd you come from!" I screeched. "My room" Gar stated obviously "Or if you want to be more specific!" "NO!" Cy and I exclaimed. "Tell us exactly what happened" Gar ordered. I sighed and retold the story again, ignoring their grins of glee. 'Oh great, now they have blackmail' I thought bitterly 'But would it be so bad if I just told her my feelings?' When I finished they burst out laughing, I just smiled evilly. Gar noticed my look first and his face dropped. "Cy, we might want to run" he whispered loudly. I leaned my head onto my hand and grinned manically. "Oh crap!" Cy cursed as he started to back away. Too late. I sprang into action, I sped to the garage and grabbed some rope and zoomed back to the main room. 2.5 seconds later I had them both tied up on the floor with gags in their mouths. They glared at me and I glared back. "Wow who knew Gar could actually be quiet!" I joked. I stooped down and peered into their regretful faces. "Now have you boys learned your lesson?" I lectured mockingly, they nodded pathetically. I heard the door slide open and turned. "I was wondering when those two would get tied up," Kai said "I'm just sad I didn't get to it first," "What did they do this time?" Raven asked coming up from behind Kai. "Just laughed at my expense" I sniffled and cried jokingly. "You poor baby!" Kai rolled her eyes.

(in raven's room)

The room was dark except for a circle of candles and a book in the middle of the floor. "Stand in the circle" Raven told us. Kai stepped into the circle and motioned for me to join her. "Now face each other, hold hands, and think about 'the incident'" Raven instructed. That wasn't a hard task. I grasped Kai's clammy hands in mine and closed my eyes. Raven tied a ribbon around our entwined fingers and then sat on the floor and said the mantra.

"Zinthos Met Azar Rion Ath Zindros Kath!"

I straightened up and looked around, "What am I doing here?" "Do either of you remember what happened this morning?" Kai spoke up first. "I found Orpheus, then came home and used Wally's shower cuz mine is broken" "Anything else?" Raven asked. "I remember waking up and going to the main room" I said. "It worked" Raven stated, a loud knock sounded on the door. "Hey Raven," it was Robin, "Is Flash in there?" "I'm here Rob" I called, "It's time for boy's combat practice" he said. "Ok" I said "See ya girls later"

(After combat practice and author's pov)

The boys walked into the breezy tower after a very sweaty but satisfying practice. "I'm gonna go watch the recording in the security room" Robin said. Robin always recorded the practices so he could make up new strategies. Cyborg, Flash and Changeling talked casually until they heard the boy wonder shout. The boys rushed to the security room and saw Robin staring at one of the monitors. "You guys have to see this!" he yelled. They all gathered and looked at the screen, seeing that the girls were in the kitchen dancing!

They were singing along with the radio as they cooked dinner, the song finished and Starfire said "I love that song, it is glorious!" Kai grabbed her guitar and started playing the song. Then the most surprising thing happened, Raven started to sing. (I've changed the lyrics just a bit)

Raven: I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, just to be free like other girls!

All: GET TO BE! Nananananananananananana Whoa!

Kai: To wear my old jeans

Star: To eat a whole cake

Raven: Feel the sun on my feet

Kai/Raven: Be quiet, Be Crazy!

Star: Be anything I want to be

Raven: Dance around

Kai/Star: in my underwear!

Raven: To walk by myself

Kai: Do nothing all day!

Star: To eat a whole cake

Kai/Star: Be crazy, with frosting!

All: No cameras, no pressures, no phonies, no villains, no people who think that they know me but don't, No super powers!

All: I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, Just to be free like other girls. Woooowoooo I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, Just to be free like other girls.  
GET TO BE  
nanana, nanana, nanana, nanana, nanana, nanana, wooooo

Raven: To stay in one place

Kai: To sleep until 3

All: To meet a nice guy who likes me for me

All: No cameras, no pressures, no phonies, no villains, no people who think that they know me but don't, No super powers!

All: I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, Just to be free like other girls. Woooowoooo I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, Just to be free like other girls.  
I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, Just to be free like other girls. Woooowoooo I wanna be like other girls, I wanna see what other girls see, Just to be free like other girls.  
GET TO BE!

They flew around the room and cheered as the boys stared astonished at the screen.

Ok I think I will end it there b/c I have major writers block. I didn't like this chapter very much but I hope you liked it! The song is by Atomic Kitten, I just changed one or two words to suit the story. Don't worry the next chapters will be much better! Sorry about this sucky chap! please R&R!


	4. Mical and fanmail

Welcome to chapter 4! This chapter will be really good! I hope, I finally got rid of writer's block (kicked his butt to the curb)

Disclaimer: I still don't own TT Stupid contractors! I still own the CD player and the teddy bear, but the chocolate bar disappeared to someplace called the stomach. Enjoy!

: Mission impossible music plays: (author's pov)

"This is Shapeshifter to Lightning, come in Lightning" Changeling said into the walkie-talkie. "Lightning here, ready to commence plan Alpha Delta?" Flash replied. "Commence plan Alpha Delta now!" Changeling ordered. Gar gave the signal to his partner down the hall and the speedster took off. Sometimes you had to wonder how those two could be twenty years old and still act like children, only they could pull it off. Now plan Alpha Delta was under way, what exactly the plan is, I have no idea and I'm the author! What are these pranksters up to now? "Do you wanna know what we're doing?" Gar asks the confused authoress. "Uh, yes I would" I reply indignantly. "This is my story and I should have some idea what's going on!" Changeling bumps me off my chair and takes my place at the keyboard.

Agent Lightning headed down the hall towards the girls rooms. The girls had gone on yet another shopping trip but I'm pretty sure it was Star's idea and she forced the other two to come. I still don't see why girls like shopping so much. "Garfield!"Irish Whirlwindyelled from the ground, "Get off my computer!" I stick my foot in her face and she passes out. I didn't think my feet smelled that bad. Anyways, agent lightning went into Raven's room first and set the trap. When Raven sits on her bed later she'll get a big surprise, like a hidden net perhaps? And if a certain boyfriend just happened to find her trapped in said net? 'Laughs evilly' "Lightning head for Whirlwind's room next" I ordered into the walkie-talkie, "Got it boss, Lightning out" Flash reported. The agent zoomed down the hall to the aerokinetic's room. Wow, I didn't know I knew a word like aerokinesis! The prank we have for the air bender is a little sneakier. We have a bucket of Jell-O (which she hates) above the door, and then across the floor we have mousetraps. We decided not to prank Star because she gets too sensitive about it.

The authoress stirs and glares at the green boy sitting in HER chair. She leaps at him, "Get back into the story!" I yell as I throw him back into fictional land. Sorry about that everyone, Man, his feet stink! Moving on, Flash found Gar lying face down on the living room floor. "What are you doing?" Flash asked slowly. "Whatever the nice, forgiving author tells me to do" he replied obediently. Dance my puppet Dance! Wait how'd you get here? Author throws the Puppet King back into fiction land too. Sorry boys, lets continue. "And someone shut off the music!"

The scheming duo played video games until the girls got back. "We are back from the Mall of Shopping!" Starfire announced, "How do I look?" Kai asked, stopping in the doorway and posing. Wally's mouth of course dropped open. She was wearing a blue tube top! "That's nice but not your usual style" Gar commented. "Well," Kai explained, "Star picked it out for my date Friday" (Wally pov)

Of course! Her date with Speedy was this Friday! Lucky bastard, he got to it first. Stupid. I mentally hit myself for being too slow. Now she's gonna go off and marry Speedy and have lots of Speedy babies and I'll just sit back and watch the love of my life fade away. ARGH! "Is something wrong Wally?" she asked. "Nope, nothing" I said nervously turning back to the game. "Ok, I'm just going to put my things away, Cya" I smiled evilly and winked at Gar who smiled back. I waited to hear her scream of anger but instead I heard a scream of terror. "Somebody help!" Kai yelled, "Wally!" she sounded scared "Get away from me!" I rushed to her room and pushed open the door. SPLASH! I heard her snigger and wiped the red goop from my eyes to see her smirking at me. "How'd you do it?" I exasperated. "I figured something was up, so I flew in through my window" she stated, "Now pick up the mousetraps and get out so I can change" "GARFIELD LOGAN!" the name erupted through the tower, "GET IN HERE NOW!" Raven screeched. I saw Gar walking shyly towards the empath's room. We looked at each other and sighed. Our pranks never worked. I picked up the traps, stuck my tongue out at Kai, and stomped out the door. (Gar pov)

"I can't believe the girls foiled our pranks again! I just finished getting the J-ello out of my hair!" Flash complained as me and him sat in my room awhile later. "Our girls huh?" I laughed, "Yea" Flash agreed, "Hey wait Kai isn't my girl" "but you can always dream right?" I joked "Ha-ha ur so funny Gar" he grimaced "I know" I grinned. "Hey guys" Cy greeted as he side-stepped the piles of messes in my room. "Do either of u know where Robin is?" I asked. "On a date with Starfire!" Cy and Flash said in unison "I should a known" I shook my head. "I think he's gonna pop the question!" Cy said. "Finally!" Flash exclaimed. "So when r u gonna propose to Kai?" I joked.

Flash's head hit the desk by my bed with a thud. "Shut up! What about Rae, huh Gar?" he threw back at me. "Wally and Kai sitting in a tree!" I sang. "Grow up!" he shouted, "We're 20 yrs old now we gotta act mature" he leaned back casually. "Yeah Right!" we all yelled. (Wally pov)

Kai, Gar, and I were playing video games while Star and Robin were on their date and Cy was working on the T-car and Raven was at her usual café. Kai had just made a fabulous lunch of the best Mac& cheese the boys had ever eaten. I had lost for the 5th time so I went to stand by the window. It was beautiful and surprisingly cool for July. The sun was shining on the bay making the water sparkle. 'Like Kai's eyes' I thought, 'Gah! Can't I go for five minutes and not think of her?' I sneaked a glance at her and smiled. She had a look of utter concentration on her face, her brow was creased and her lips were set in an arrogant smirk. She grinned as she beat Gar for the umpteenth time. I turned back to the window and saw a glint in the distance. As it got closer, I realized it was a spaceship. It was heading straight for the tower!

"Gar!" I shouted and pointed at the ship, "Do you recognize that ship?" Gar's eyes widened and he frowned, "Val Yor" he whispered. "That creep who insulted Star?" Kai seethed. "Yea" Gar said faintly, his eyes still on the ship. "Wonder what he wants?" I asked to no one in particular. "Only one way to find out" Kai said, "Cyborg, get your butt up here now!" I heard the metal man scrounge around. A few seconds later he appeared through the door. "What's up?" he asked, "Val Yor is here for a visit" Gar explained. "What!" Cy yelled as he headed to the roof, we followed. We arrived just in time, he was just landing. Val Yor came down the exit ramp holding a toddler in his arms. "Greetings Titans!" he called jovially, we all glared at him. "Whaddya want?" Cy scoffed. "I just came to visit and ask a favor" he stated. "What kind of favor?" I asked, eyeing the kid who was staring innocently at us. "Well," Val Yor stopped nervously; "I was wondering if you could baby-sit my nephew, Mical for awhile" Kai walked up to the 'hero' and stared him in the eyes. 'He's about to get burned!'

"You expect us to just willingly baby-sit right on the spot!" she spat at him. "Yes" he said simply. "Why us?" she asked, "I was in the area and my brother dropped the kid on me at the last minute" Val Yor said. "Why don't you take care of him!" she asked, "He's your nephew!" "I have important matters to attend to" he barked. "Like what?" Gar asked. "I have to defeat the monsters on Jupiter" Val Yor explained, "And this is urgent?" Kai asked, exasperated. "Of the highest importance!" he puffed out his chest. "Must not be very important if they trusted you with the job!" Kai smirked. I laughed inwardly, 'Yep there's the girl I know and love, wait, did I say LOVE?' I looked at her glaring at Val Yor and thought, 'Yea I do love her, but she has Speedy' I frowned. Mical looked at everyone in awe and fear and then started to sob softly. "Pweez don't make mwee stay with unkel Valor" he cried. I saw Kai's eyes soften, 'No Kai, don't do what I think you're doing!' "Alright, we'll watch the kid" she said, "how long?" "Just till late tonight" Val Yor sighed relieved. He handed the boy to Kai and walked back onto his ship and took off. "How do we know he'll come back?" I asked. "Oh he'll come back" Kai smiled, "I put a tracker/neuron shocker on him" We laughed, "Very smart Kai" Cy complimented, "If he's gone too long we can shock him and find him" "So what now?" Gar questioned referring to Mical. Kai set Mical down and asked him, "What do wanna do Mical?" "I wike books and spaceships" Mical said shyly. "Cy, do you know if we have any old toys somewhere in the tower?" Kai asked.

Soon toys were spread across the main room floor. Mical sat playing with an old train. Cy went back down to the garage muttering something about calling Bee. Gar was sifting through the boxes of toys, going on a walk down memory lane and Kai was sitting watching Mical with the oddest expression on her face. 'Did she want to have kids?' I thought, I looked at the kid. He looked very different from his uncle, he still had silvery hair but his face was softer and not so robust. He also didn't have silver skin like Val Yor, maybe his mother is an earthling. 'The bad thing is, we are all getting attached' Mical was sharp for a three year old. I looked at Kai again, 'I'd like to give her a kid' I stopped, 'Whoa, where'd that come from!' I walked down towards the garage to talk to Cyborg. (Kai pov)

Mical had to be the cutest kid in the universe! He was also very smart, he was shy though. He sat making choo-choo noises as he played with the train. I hope I have a kid like him someday. "Hey Mical" I called, he looked up. "Wes, Kay?" I smiled, he still couldn't pronounce our names. Gar was car, Flash was fish, and I was Kay. The only name he could say was Cy. I tried to tell him that my name sounded like 'eye' with a K but he didn't get it. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked him. "I don't know" he shrugged. "Do you like spaghetti?" I questioned. "Wes!" he cheered, "I wike sketti!" "Ok, spaghetti it is" I got up and headed to the kitchen. "Mical, after dinner would you like to watch a movie?" Gar asked the boy, "Wes!" he cried "Tank you, unkel Car!" he hugged the shapeshifter who gave him a noogie. Wally walked in and went to the fridge, "No food," I snapped, "you'll spoil your dinner" he smiled at me, "Aww Mom!" he joked as he went over to Mical. "Mical, do you want to build a fort?" Wally asked. The boy squealed and the trio started grabbing pillows and blankets. I rolled my eyes. I put a pot on the stove and started to cook the noodles. I let that simmer while I chopped the tomatoes. I made sure to not to put meat in it for Gar's sake. I made a separate dish of meat for those who wanted it. An hour later, the boys had finished their fort as I just finished cooking. I spooned the spaghetti onto plates and grabbed the parmesan cheese out of the fridge. "Something smells good" Wally said walking towards me and I thought of one of my favorite daydreams. A daydream involving me cooking and Wally putting his arms around me from behind. I shook my head to clear the images. "It'll taste even better" I said, setting the plates on the table. Mical rushed over, "Look auntie Kay, look at our fort!" he jabbered excitedly. I looked over at it, the entire couch had been converted into a huge tent! "Wow, impressive" I commented, "Now it's time for dinner." Cy came up from the garage and we ate. We asked Mical about his life and he told us funny stories. We found out that his mother was from earth and that his father had met her when he had explored here.

After dinner, we went through all our old kid's movies and he finally picked one out. The Little Mermaid. The boys groaned but I silenced them with a look. Luckily for Gar, Raven had just walked in and they went off to 'read' Cy was also lucky because he had a date with Bee. Only Wally and I were left. We got into the fort which was open in the front so we could see the screen and started the movie. (Wally pov) (I'm about to use the most over-used and fluffy scene ever created on fanfiction. I hate myself.)

The movie wasn't so bad and Mical seemed to enjoy it. I haven't seen this movie in so long, but it finally came to the lagoon scene. 'The romance scene' I groaned.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

I looked at Kai, 'Why this song?'

_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

We were sitting about two feet apart so I scooted closer so our legs were touching.

_  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
_

I couldn't do it, what if she laughed or pushed me away? It could ruin our friendship.

_  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

But what if she felt the same? What if she doesn't, my brain argued.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

I know I want to kiss her but I also know she doesn't feel the same.

_  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

I leaned towards her and kissed her cheek swiftly. She turned to look at me and smiled. My heart sky-rocketed.

_  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

I turned back towards the movie with a goofy smile that I knew was on plastered on my face. The movie continued and suddenly Kai leaned against me. I put my arm around her waist and felt the softness of her t-shirt.

By the end of the movie, Mical was nodding off. "I think it's time for bed" Kai whispered, my pants felt uncomfortable as she said this, but then I realized she was talking to Mical. The boy nodded and fell into her arms. She picked him up and he snuggled closer. "Night Mical" I said, "Night unkel Fish" he yawned. I grinned and Kai headed towards her room with Mical in tow. I was almost sad to see the kid go.

I heard the doors open behind me, "Hello friend Wally!" Kory said in her usual cheeriness. "Hey Starfire" I replied. I looked at Robin, "How was your date?" "Glorious!" Star said. Robin smiled shyly, "We're engaged" he said. I heard a squeal behind me and soon Kai had enveloped Kory in a hug. "Finally!" Kai and I yelled. "What have you guys been doing?" Robin asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. 'Since when did Rob have a sense of humor?' "We baby-sat" Kai said. "Who?" Star questioned. We explained all about Val Yor and Mical and Robin nodded. "We should all head to bed" robin ordered, "It's been a long day." I looked over at Kai who shook her head, "I'll stay up and wait for Val Yor" she stated, "You guys go ahead." Robin and Star went their separate ways but I lagged behind. I hugged Kai, "You'll be a great mom someday" I whispered in her ear. "Thanks" she whispered back, "Night Flash." I staggered towards the door, yawning. "Night Whirl"

The next morning

"MAIL CALL!" Gar screeched

'Alright!' I thought. "Fanmail?" Kai asked uneasily. "Yea" Gar replied. Kai groaned, "I hate fanmail!" "Why?" I asked, "They always ask me about my love life" she cried. "So by that you mean lack of?" I grinned, she whacked me with a pillow. We ripped open the big box and started to grab letters. I sat down next to Kai and poured a pile of mail on her lap. I opened one and read it. I laughed, "Kai look at this one!"

_Hi flash! I was just wondering if you're getting together with Whirlwind or not because if you're not, I'm available! Signed Wanda._

"Will they ever give up?" I joked. Kai glared at the letter and tossed it at my head. I dodged it. "Open one of yours" I told her. She sighed and opened one. I watched her read it and saw her eyes widen and a blush creep across her cheeks. "What, another love letter?" I asked. "No, it's one of those embarrassing ones" "Let me see!" I tried to grab it, but she pulled away. I was too quick for her though; I grabbed it and read it. I gulped and looked at her, willing myself not to blush.

_Hi Whirlwind, I just wanted to know, is Flash as good in bed as they say he is?_

_Yours truly, Kim_

"How would I know that!" she sighed. 'Wanna find out? No bad brain!' I looked away. "Why does everyone assume we're together?" I said, "I know!" she agreed, "Can't they see that we're just best friends!" 'Best friends, right, just friends nothing more' I grabbed another letter and laughed. "Oh great! Another stalker!" I handed it to her and she read it,

_Oh flash, you are so hot! Please marry me! Your red hair is such a turn on! We could live in Hawaii! My picture is enclosed you are the king of hotness!_

_I'm in love! Lisa_

Kai threw the letter in the air and tore it apart with a huge gust of wind. I smirked at her, "Jealous huh?" she glared and smiled. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and letter reading.

I finally came to the last letter in my pile, it was a black envelope with silver writing, and there was no return address. I walked to my room to read it. I sat on the edge of my bed and ripped it open. My eyes hardened and I grit my teeth as the words processed in my head. I grabbed my uniform and slipped it on. Then I wrote a letter to the team saying I'd be gone for awhile. 'If this is the way he wants it' I thought bitterly 'then he's gonna get it!' and I walked off into the night.

(Kai pov) the next day

'I wonder where he went' I thought as I walked to Wally's room, 'His letter said he was visiting a friend' I was really worried about him. 'Why did he leave so suddenly?'

I went into his room and looked around. It was pretty neat, but then again he could clean any mess up in about ten seconds. I noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read the note. My eyes widened and I ran to tell the others. 'Please be safe' I thought as the paper fluttered to the ground.

_Dear Slowpoke,_

_I escaped and I want revenge. I know that Whirlwind likes me and I know you have a crush on her so I suggest a fight to the death! Whoever wins gets the girl, if you do not except this challenge I will come and kidnap her!_

_Meet my friend at the pier and he will give you the address where you can find me._

_See you soon slowpoke, Red-X_

Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Winning hearts and Losing minds

**Welcome to chapter 5! Sorry about taking so long to update, I had exams and the story got removed. I am so surprised at all the good feedback I'm getting. I didn't think this would be such a huge success! Keep reviewing, love ya'll. Enjoy! This chap may be agnsty (just a bit, I'm not too good at angst) **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I still don't own TT, I do own Kai though! **

**And in response to Save the Teen Titans review, you think Kai is a Mary-sue huh? Well I based my OC on me so you think I'm perfect? Thank you! I don't care what you say, everyone else likes my story! Thanks for listening to my rant, on with the story!**

**(Kai pov)**

Two days. It's been two days since he left and I have no way of knowing if he's ok. Star tried comforting me but it only helped a bit. After I found the note, I told the team that X had escaped. We spent hours searching the city and the pier for Flash but didn't find anything. I was almost having a nervous breakdown. "This is exactly how I felt after Terra" Changeling said, massaging my shoulder. "Yeah except one thing!" I snapped, "Flash is coming back!" Not being able to take the tension in the main room, I came up to the roof and started crying. I never cry. I tried to think of happy memories but images of Flash lying on the ground with X standing over him kept creeping into my mind. God Wally, how could you be so stupid? If you had told us about the note then we could have gone out together to find X but no you had to be heroic and go fight him by yourself! Didn't you think of the team at all? Couldn't you see how much I love you? What if he beats you and kidnaps me anyway? I'll admit that Wally is more of a 'Do now, think later' type of person but still! I need to calm down, flying always helps.

I jumped off the tower and swirled air around me. I flew over the bay, trailing my hand in the water. I put on some speed and I was soon soaring over the city. I went even faster and sped over fields and forests and oceans. After an hour of flying, I turned around and headed back home.

When I was in sight of the tower, I dove into the water. Something interesting about my powers is that they work underwater too. I can pull oxygen from the water and wind it around me so that I can breathe. I swam and flipped and dove through the cool water. As I swam I thought of how Wally and I had done this once.

He had asked me about my powers and I showed all the different ways they worked including water. We had spent hours swimming in the bay.

I headed for the surface and flew into the air. I spun a gust of wind around me to dry off (another great use) and sat back down on the roof, my legs dangling over the side. It was a great view; the sun was setting and bathed the city in a pink glow. I hummed a lullaby that my mother used to sing. It was a song she made up about when my parents first met. My father was the son of a british lord and my mother was just a simple irish farm girl. My father's parents forbid them to get married but they didn't listen. I silently cheered for their bravery and am proud that I inherited this trait. It sounded almost like Romeo and Juliet and in a way it was. They lived peacefully in Ireland and had me. They were surprised to learn that I had superpowers, but after a little digging, we found out that my great-great-grandfather had had powers too. My father gave me guitar lessons and my mother taught me a lot of folklore. I was shooting guard on the basketball team. It hadn't been perfect, but it was close. I had to fight villains sometimes but there weren't a lot in our small town of Adare. The last time I saw my parents was when I was thirteen. Well at least, the last time I truly saw them.

I tried to hold back the tears as I remembered the next part. One of the villains that I repeatedly fought came to our house looking for me. I wasn't home and so he tortured my parents. He tortured them so much that they lost their sanity and had to go to an asylum. I took my revenge on the villain and am sorry to say that I killed him. Made it so he couldn't breath. I've always regretted that. I visit my parents annually, they never recognize me. Wally came with me last time and comforted me. Another silent sob racked my body as I thought of my parents and Wally. 'God I'm acting like such a little girl' I tried humming the lullaby again which always calmed me down. (author's pov)

Whirlwind sat watching the sunset as tears leaked down her face. She was so consumed that she didn't notice a dark figure appear on the opposite side of the roof. (figure's pov)

She was crying and didn't notice me. She was as beautiful as ever, I wonder if she still thought good of me. Probably hates me. I hope she'll forgive me. She was so beautiful, tears were sliding down her smooth skin, the wind was blowing her hair lightly, and the fading sun was highlighting her features. She was humming too. It was a real enchanting melody that made me want to sway. I wonder why she's crying. Could she be crying because of the fight? What will she think when she finds out I won? She'll most likely run away from me. I need some medicine or bandages soon. 'Man he put up a good fight!' Her humming stopped and she opened her mouth and her voice pierced the night. Her voice was beautiful; I knew she could sing but not like that. She started to form words and sang a song that sounded like a lullaby.

_Once a lass met a lad  
"You're a gentle one" said she  
In my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me  
You say you're love is true  
And I hope that it will be  
I'll be sure if I knew  
That you loved me for me_

'I'm a gentle one! (sometimes). I'll love you!' I found myself thinking which surprised me.

_Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose?  
Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues  
What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin  
Hope will blossom by believing  
The heart that lies within_

'I'd choose you' Damnit! Stupid thoughts!

_I'll be yours  
Together we shall always be as one  
If you love me for me_

_Who can say where we'll go?  
Who can promise what will be?  
But I'll stay by your side  
If you love me for me_

She paused and then belted out the last line.

_If you love me for me._

She sighed deeply and stood up, hugging herself. I cleared my throat and stepped towards her. "Hey babe" I said. She gasped and whipped around. When she saw me, she smiled and threw her arms around me. "WALLY!" she squealed, "You're alive!" (Tricked ya didn't I? You thought it was X didn't u?) "You thought he could beat me?" I asked incrediously as I hugged her tight. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she said while punching my arm. "Ow careful," I growled, "I've still got some injuries here" "I'm so sorry Wally," she apologized, "How'd you win?" "It wasn't easy" I started, "But his suit isn't really good against speed, now if I was fighting Madame Rouge, then that would be a different story."

It was a good thing we beat the Brotherhood of Evil a few years back, I never wanted to see that witch again. "You didn't …kill him did you?" she asked uneasily. "No I didn't but I did manage to steal his suit and all the synovium he had" I said with pride, "He won't bother us again." "That's great Wally!" she hugged me again gently this time, "I'm so glad you're safe, I don't know what I would do if you had died" "Aww, you would have forgotten about me and married Speedy" I joked. She looked at me shocked, "Speedy! I don't want to marry Speedy!" she added, "And I could never forget you!" Maybe now would be the right time to tell her, "Kai, I need to tell you something" "Yes Wally?" she looked up at me, and blue eyes met green. "Kai…I…I lo…" "Flash you're back!" Changeling screamed. 'So close!' "Hey Gar" I said, "Do you think Raven could heal some wounds?" "Sure I'll go get her!" and Gar ran off. Now Kai noticed some of the cuts I had. She lifted her hand to my neck and wiped some blood off the skin. I winced. She lifted my mask away from my face and found the cut across my forehead. She kissed it lightly. Her lips lingered for a long moment. When she pulled back, she had tears in her eyes again.

"Wally, did you think of the consequences?" I felt woozy after so much blood loss or maybe it was her question. I slowly lowered myself to the ground; she stooped in front of me. I lightly fingered a cut on my leg, "I was so mad that he would threaten me like that, that I didn't think until I was actually fighting, he kept saying the things he would do to you when he won, it was horrible" I paused, and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with shock, fear, guilt, and some emotion I couldn't identify. She put her hands on my knees, "We could have fought him together" she said, her voice choking up. "No this was something I had to do by myself" I stated, "What if he HAD won?" she asked bitterly, "Did you think of that?" I gathered her in my arms and shuddered, "I would have come back to life and throttled him if he even touched you" she felt so small and fragile in my arms. "Maybe I could help with your wounds" she muttered, changing the subject. "You can?" I said, she examined the wound on my neck which was still bleeding slightly. She blew it dry with a breeze and it felt a little better. "Speedy wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake" I mumbled. Before she could retort, Raven appeared. "Glad to see you're alive" she said monotonously. "Thanks" I said as she started healing my wounds. "You should probably get some sleep" Raven recommended when she was finished. I got up unsteadily, Kai caught me and I leaned on her as she walked me to my room. I changed into some sweatpants and an undershirt while she waited outside. "Please don't leave" I begged and hated myself for it 'So unmanly, stupid ego'. "Never" she replied. I flopped down on my bed gratefully and closed my eyes. I felt Kai sit down and she stroked my hair comfortingly. She started humming that lullaby again and I soon fell asleep. For some reason I dreamed of Ireland and a forbidden love. (Kai pov)

I still couldn't believe it, he was safe. He had approached me on the roof and at first I had thought he was X. He had looked terrible, cuts all over and dried blood. Raven and I were able to heal the wounds. He's fast asleep, as unmoving as a boulder. I'm lying right beside him, gazing at him. I should've kissed him when I had the chance. I'm getting sleepy too; I think I cried too much. I moved closer and put my arms around him. I looked over some of the scars on his arms which only made me grip him tighter. I lifted my face to his and kissed him softly. His arms slid around me unconsciously. I smiled and snuggled closer. He smelled so homey. He smelled like pine, sweat, soap, and surprisingly tomatoes. I breathed in deeply one last time before drifting into a blissful sleep. (Wally pov)

I woke to sunlight sliding through my blinds. I looked over at the girl next to me and smiled. 'Good old Kai' I thought, 'how long have we been asleep?' I shifted slightly and found I couldn't move. Kai's arms were still around me, not that I minded. My clock read 7:14 am; I think it was around 8 when we went to bed last night. I settled back down onto my bed and eyed her thoughtfully. She snorted lightly and retracted her arms from my waist. Her hands moved to hold her waist instead. I smirked as I noticed her wardrobe; she probably just threw some random clothes on yesterday. She was wearing her basketball jersey, green with white and yellow. I think her team was called the Golden Shamrocks. Over the jersey she was wearing a pair of baggy overalls. Her jersey had gotten small over the years and was a little tighter than it should be, I swallowed. I couldn't sleep anymore so I sat up and leaned against the wall. It's a good thing my bed is a double so Kai and I could fit comfortably. My eyes traced her face and the curve of her neck. I spotted some type of drawing on the base of her neck, it was a tattoo. I peered at it; it was a greencircle with her symbol inside and striking through the W was a red lightning bolt. 'What did that mean?' She groaned lightly and her hand went to her neck and grasped something. It was the locket I had given to her for christmas. She still wore it, maybe tonight I'll show her what's hidden inside. Has she ever wondered why she can't open it?

I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees. 'Should I wake Kai?' I thought, 'Or take her to her room?' Nah, this would probably be my only chance to watch her. I mulled over the past few days, Val Yor and Mical, I actually miss that kid, the fanmail and all the laughing we did, then the note and heading down to the pier. I had found the contact pretty easily; he was wearing a shirt with Red- x's insignia on it. X's hideout was really hidden well 'No Duh!' When I had gotten there, he had thrown insults and so I threw the first punch. One thing he said stuck out in my mind more than anything else. He had gotten me on the ground and was sitting on me and whispering in my ear, "I can't wait to claim my prize" he had said silkily, "I can't wait to take her in my arms and make her see what she's been missing" I writhed under him but it was no use. "First, I'm gonna kiss her then I'm gonna strip her, and then the possibilities are endless" he had told me. "You don't really love her do you?" I had asked him. "Yea I do" he said but I knew he was lying. "A great man once said: if a man hasn't discovered something to die for, he isn't fit to live" I had said threateningly, "Would you die for Kai?" he had answered, "No, I only look out for number one" and I was finally able to faze through him and fight again. I won but not without receiving a few injuries myself. Now I asked myself, would I die for her? The answer was obvious. I shook my head and moved these memories to the back of my mind.

For a while I thought about the surprises I had for everyone. My thoughts drifted through all my friends and their personalities, and of course last came Whirl. My eyes raked her body once more, settling on her bare feet. She had her toenails painted bright neon orange. The corners of my mouth turned upwards as I thought about her. She was smart, funny, sarcastic, brave, caring, zany, different, and being totally hot wasn't bad either. She was also a little stubborn, kinda moody, she could be mean and competitive sometimes, she was also very impatient and something most people didn't know about her is that she's really shy. You wouldn't guess that from her actions but that was just her cover. She'd be friendly at first but wouldn't reveal too much until you gained her trust which was a hard thing to do.

I looked back up towards her face and found that her eyes were staring back. I nearly jumped out of my skin! "Jumping Jack Flash today huh?" she said. She sat up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna talk in irish slang all day" she stated. "Ah, Ireland... That damnable, delightful country, where everything that is right is the opposite of what it ought to be" she said "That's random" I said. "Why's that gingernut?" "What'd you call me?" I asked laughingly. "Red-head" she explained. I ran my hand through my thick spikes and remembered that lots of girls said my red hair was a major turn-on, did Whirl think it was too? "So you lamped him out of it huh?" "What?" "X, you lamped him out right?" "Knocked-out?" I guessed, she nodded. I tried some of the little irish I knew, "I think he is off his nut, the plonker" (I think he's crazy, the idiot) she looked impressed. "You qweer bit of talent!" (you handsome man!) she complimented, "What do you say we go get some scran?" (food) she asked. "Sure" I agreed. We left my room and walked down the hall. "Snobby Weather!" she said out of the blue. I looked out of the passing window, it was bright and sunny. "What'd ya mean?" I asked, this was getting confusing. "Translation: are you choosing to ignore me?" she said. "Wise up, Kop on" (Use your head, wake up) I said and elbowed her; she pushed me with a breeze. She smiled, "Where'd you learn the lingo, boyo?" she asked cheerfully. I loved her accent, it was something that just suited her and it was kinda sexy. "I wanted to be able to understand you when you insulted us or something like that, so I went to the internet, Eejit" I explained, she laughed. We walked into the main room and found that only Raven was up. "Top 'o the morning" Kai called to the dark girl. Raven looked at us and gave us one of her rare smiles, she lifted her mug of tea, "Cheers" she said. We laughed. "Do you want a fry?" Kai asked. "A what?" even after all my studying I still didn't know much of the language. "A big irish breakfast" she said. "Sounds good" I said. Kai started pulling down all the cooking supplies and set to work. I watched her, some of the food looked questionable but a lot of it looked delicious. An hour and a half later she set all the plates and bowls on the table. "All right we have cream scones with lemon curd, bangers, oat bread, apple mash, shepherds pie, potato pancakes, and irish coffee" "That's a lot of food" I drooled, I was starving! I piled up my plate just as Cyborg and Robin walked in. "What do we have here?" Cy asked eying the food hungrily. "An all irish breakfast!" Kai exclaimed proudly. "You made all this?" Robin said in awe. "It's really good!" I said through a mouth full of scones. They also piled their plates high and dug in. Gar and Kory walked in as we were going for seconds. Kory squirted some mustard on her pancakes and complimented Kai profusely. I noticed as I ate that everyone was still in their pajamas except Gar. I smiled at Robin's red tiger printed boxers.

Kai told Gar which dishes had no meat and he ate happily. Even Raven ate. We all patted our stomachs and thanked Kai over and over again. "Ah blarney" she said waving off the compliments, "It wasn't my most brilliant fry" she blushed. "Oh Dry up!" (shut up) I exclaimed, "take credit where credit is due" "You're welcome everyone" she smiled then looked at Gar, "and Jameson, you got cheese on your chin" she put the plates in the sink and started to wash them. "There's nothing on my chin" Gar said defiantly. "I didn't say that" Kai smiled an evil smile as she saw his confused look, "Do you know what I meant coppertop?" she asked me. "Let's see Jameson means 'little green man' or something like that" I speculated, "and cheese on your chin means…" I tried not to spit out my coffee as I figured it out. "It means your fly is open" I sputtered. Everyone laughed as Gar reddened. He turned away from us and fixed the problem. "Hey" Cy said, as the laughing died down, "what do ya say we celebrate Flash's victory, by going out tonight" Star, Gar, and Robin started arguing about where they wanted to go and soon Raven started yelling about how arguing wouldn't solve anything and jumped into the fray of voices. It's funny how she does that. I went over and helped Kai with the dishes. "Whirl?" I questioned, glancing at her, ignoring the fight across the room. "Yea?" she glanced back at me. "What was that song you were humming last night?" I asked, she froze and started scrubbing the dish roughly. "Hey don't take it out on the plate, all it did was help feed you" I said trying to lighten the mood. She sighed and her stony stature melted away. "It was my ma's song; she made it up when she met my da" I patted her shoulder, and then I realized my hand was all soapy. She smiled and bumped our hips to retaliate. "Everyone shut up!" Cy yelled finally, "It should be Flash's decision!" I looked up and wasn't surprised that everyone was watching me. I named my favorite restraunt and the team agreed. After the dishes were done we all thought it was time to get dressed, I mean it was only noon. I hurried to my room and jumped into the warm shower, it felt so good to wash off all the dirt from the past few days.

(later)

I was the first one done getting ready so I grabbed my bag of 'gifts' and settled down on the couch to wait. I picked at some lint on my shirt. I was wearing my favorite pair of faded jeans and my yellow t-shirt. I reclined comfortably. Gar was the first to come in, he was wearing cargos and a blue shirt with the saying 'expect the unexpected' printed on it. "Hey Gar," I called, he turned, "What dude?" he asked. "Doesn't expecting the unexpected, make the unexpected, expected?" I said, he gaped at me, "huh?" "Never mind" I muttered shaking my head. A few seconds later, Raven and Kory walked in. Kory was wearing a pink shirt with a kitten on it and a jean skirt. Rae was in a dark blue tank top and black jeans. "Rae, catch!" I yelled and I threw an object towards her. My aim was way off and she caught it with her powers. "What's this?" she asked holding the book up. "I raided X's place, who knew he was into poetry" I pointed at the small book in her hands. She opened it curiously and started reading. "Surprisingly dark" she commented sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. I pulled something from the bag, "And Gar, look what I got for you" his eyes widened to the size of plates as he saw what I was holding, he raced over to me and yanked the box out of my hands. "Wicked Scary 4!" he cheered, "This just came out in stores!" he did his little victory dance and demanded that we watch it tonight. "Sorry Star, all he had that you might like is this book about the united states" I handed it to her and her eyes lit up, "Oh friend Wally it is perfect!"

Cy walked in a moment later (after getting a battery recharge) and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Robin and Kai walked in talking about new tactics for her or rather Robin talked while Kai tried not to punch him. "Hey rob," I said, "I got his suit and synovium" the boy wonder's head whipped towards me. He grabbed the suit and stormed off to the crime room, Kory followed him. Kai looked at me and sat down next to me. She gave me the 'face' and said, "Do you have anything in that bag for me?" I rolled my eyes and reached in. "I found these cd's" I handed them to her. She smiled, "These are some of my favorites!" she exclaimed, "I thought so" I studied her for a second; she was sitting with her legs crossed. She was wearing some jean capris and a green shirt with the Lucky Charms logo on it. "Nice shirt" I said. "Thanks" she mumbled. She picked up a magazine from the table and flipped it open to the horoscopes. "You're a Sagittarius right?" she asked. I nodded, "It's time, once again, to get yourself moving more toward a chosen goal." She read in a big dramatic voice. She searched for hers, "Here it is, Gemini: You will enjoy the day far more after you come under the calming influence of a cancer or sagittarius native. Let yourself be swept away" her gaze turned to me, "are you gonna sweep me away Wally?" Was that flirting? Please tell me that was flirting! "You mean I haven't already?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, she laughed. "Robin is a cancer and I doubt he'll do it" she joked. "What happened to the lingo?" I asked. "It's hard to talk about horoscopes with it" she scoffed, "There are only two kinds of people in the world, The Irish, and those who wish they were. Is that better?" "Yes" I said and tried to think of an irish quote I knew, I finally thought of one, "When Irish eyes are smiling, watch your step." "Good one!" she grinned at me, "Have you heard this one: The Irish don't know what they want and are prepared to fight to the death to get it." We smirked and started listing a bunch of irish quotes, sayings, and stereotypes.

Kai finally ended it with, "Only Irish coffee provides in a single glass all four essential food groups: alcohol, caffeine, sugar, and fat." "Man the irish sound like a bunch of cranky, drunk, proud leprechauns" I joked, Kai glared, "Pogue Mahone" "and that is?" "Kiss my arse" she spat playfully. "Get a room" Raven mumbled before turning back to the book with Gar reading over her shoulder. "How 'bout we get a room Rae?" Gar flirted suggestively; Raven slapped his arm but then gave him a kiss. She whispered something in his ear but I heard the word 'later' mentioned. 'A room doesn't sound so bad' I thought. "Well I'd love to sit and chinwag with you all day, but I promised Star that I would go to the art museum with her" Kai said walking towards the door, "Bye Raven" she waved to Gar, then looked at me, "Bye, a ghrá mo chroí" (love of my heart) I had no idea what that meant but before I could try to figure it out, Kai's cell phone rang. I liked her ringtone, it was 'Hollaback girl' I think. "Hello?" she said tentatively, "Oh, hey speedy" "It worked!" "I'm so happy for you!" "Ok great, seeya later" she hung up. "What'd he want?" I asked with just a hint of jealousy. "Our plan worked!" "What plan?" Gar asked. "Ok, Speedy asked me out because he wanted to make his crush jealous and it worked" "Who's the lucky girl?" Cy asked looking up from his magazine. "Aqualad" she laughed as she saw our shocked faces. "I knew it!" Rae said. "So does this mean your date is cancelled?" I asked. "There never was a real date, I would have gone over to titans east and done everything in my power to make Aqualad jealous, but it looks like I don't need to anymore." We were silent for a moment before Kory burst in and dragged a surprised Kai out the door.

(Later, Kai pov)

This had to be one of the greatest days of my life and it wasn't even over yet. First, I woke up and found that last night hadn't been a dream. Then I made a breakfast that everyone loved. I had sat and talked to Wally with just a hint of flirting, 'That horoscope was just too ironic.' I can't believe I finally pulled up enough courage to call him 'love of my heart' of course he probably didn't understand it, 'which is good thing' and to top it off, Speedy's plan succeeded. The museum wasn't so bad; Star had a real good understanding of all the art. It was almost time to go out for dinner so I was changing; it was a pretty nice restaurant. I slipped on some khakis and put on my favorite button-up shirt. It was purple with shooting stars all over it. I sat down in front of my mirror and started to brush my windblown hair.

A knock sounded at my door, "Come in!" I yelled back. The door whooshed open, it was Raven. She had changed too; she was still wearing her black jeans but had put a maroon poncho over her shirt. "What's up?" I asked, "It's time to get going" she said. We walked out of my room, "So are you gonna tell him soon?" she asked, "Tell who what?" I replied, although I had a pretty good idea. "Wally, your feelings" she said. I shook my head and repeated a part of an old irish poem "The fairy says to Billy: 'I am a thousand years old to-day, and I think it is time for me to get married.' To which Billy replies: 'I think it is quite time without any kind of doubt at all.'" "So does that mean..." Rae started, but I interrupted her, "Yes I'll tell him soon" "But only if he tells me first" I added stubbornly. Raven rolled her eyes, "You know you want to snog him" she smiled. I gave her my most scathing glare, but before I could say anything we were in the main room where everyone was waiting. Raven smirked at me before walking over and taking Gar's hand and everyone walked out except Flash. "Escort you to dinner Lady Kai?" Wally asked offering me his arm. "Just because my da's a lord doesn't mean you can call me that" I snapped, Rae's comments had put me in a bad mood. "Sorry" he said, his eyes looking downward. "No, don't be" I sighed, mad at myself, "Raven just got my knickers in a twist" "How?" he just had to ask. "She was pulling my wire about the guy I like" (she was teasing) I explained. "Ok, so should we go MISS Kai Kennocha Morris-O'neill?" he offered me his arm again, this time I took it and we walked out arm in arm. "I need to get a shorter name"I joked.

(at the restaurant)

I loved this place; it was a small restaurant with only a few tables and a small karaoke stage in the corner. We had invited titans east along and we met the newest titans couple. Bee had walked in and gave Cyborg a quick kiss. She told us that Mas y Menos couldn't come and that is when Aqualad walked in with his arm around Speedy's waist. The archer smiled when he saw me and he gave me a one armed hug. "So how'd it happen?" I asked, "Well…" Aqualad started.

Aqualad's flashback

_I couldn't believe it; Speedy was going on a date with Whirlwind! I thought he was gay, what would he think if he knew I was? What would he think if he knew I liked him? I couldn't take it anymore! I had to tell him, I've liked him for way too long. I looked over at him; he was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. I got out of the pool and walked over to him. "You have your date with Kai tonight right?" "Yeah, why?" "Do you like her?" "Yes" he said suspiciously, "As more than just a friend?" "That's what I plan to find out" "What if she doesn't like you?" "What are you getting at?" "What if someone else liked you?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. "Like who?" "Someone like me" I mumbled but he heard me. "It worked" he whispered, "Huh?" I said, he looked away embarrassed, was he rejecting me? "Look I'll get out of your face" I said, standing up and walking towards the door. I heard him stand up and felt his arms encircle my waist. "I like you too" he said kissing my cheek. "Well in that case," I said turning around and giving him a passionate kiss._

End flashback

"Wow that's so cute" I said when he finished. "Nice plan, it really worked my nerve" Aqualad commented. "Kai has a way with working nerves" Wally said, I pushed him off his chair with some wind and he landed heavily on his back on the floor. He smiled and glared as he got back up. By this time we had finished our meal and were moving on to dessert. Rob and Star ordered the couples special, which was a piece of heart-shaped cheesecake. Raven ordered some chai (a type of tea) and Gar ordered an ice cream sundae. Cy ordered a root beer float with two straws. Speedy got some mint ice cream and Aqualad got the key lime pie. I got a chocolate shake and Wally ordered a piece of apple pie. Soon we were all reclining contentedly and talking about random things. There was a singer up on the stage, he was pretty good. After he finished, two Japanese girls rushed up on stage and sang the titans theme song. "Our next song," they said, "is dedicated to Whirlwind and her secret crush" I blanched and noticed that everyone had turned toward me. The music started and the girls sang.

_I was his from the moment we first met  
From a solo to duet, it took no time  
Call it fate  
or just two hearts magnetized  
But I never felt so high  
since he's been mine  
_

All the couples got up and started dancing leaving me and Wally alone. "Do you wanna dance?" I asked him, he looked at me surprised. "Sure" We walked out onto the dance floor. His hands went to my hips and mine to his neck.

_  
We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure  
The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!  
_

I stepped closer and laid my head on his shoulder. If only this could last forever

_  
With a kiss  
I can't resist or turn away  
All I want is him to stay, it's paradise  
Without a word  
Nothing heard we say so much  
With a look or silent touch  
I know we'll be all right_

_We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure  
The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!_

I looked up at him and our eyes connected. I felt a jolt between us. 'You know you want to snog him' Raven's words still rang in my head. I leaned towards him, he did the same.

_We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We got a love so pure, yes a love so sure  
The kind of love that lasts a girl for life!_

Our lips were barely an inch apart, 'This is it' I thought.BANG! The door slammed open, our heads snapped apart and I looked over at the entrance. "Oh gick" I swore

_Love so pure…for life!_

Standing there was the last person I wanted to see.

Jinx.

So much for my good day.

888

**I finally finished! This took me so long to type! Thanks for being patient, how'd you like it? I've pretty much shown all the couples I support (bbrae, robstar, cybee, aquaspeedy, and flashkai) the two Japanese girls were supposed to be Puffy AmiYumi. Now all I ask is that when you review, leave a detailed response. No 'good story, update soon' crud. Tell me what you really think. And how do you like Kai, she's not a marysue is she? Thanks guys, I'll try to update soon! **


	6. Final admittance

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Don't worry, I won't trash Jinx, but that doesn't mean I can stop Kai from doing so. She has her reasons though, like trying to stop a certain villainess from stealing her boy right? I won't keep you any longer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. What a surprise right?**

**(Kai pov)**

She stood there, fists on her hips and a wicked grin on her face. I had never met her but I'd fought the Hive Five before. I had seen her fight and knew she was fierce and by the look on her face I knew a fight was coming. Another thing I knew about her was that she and Wally had dated once. She looked different, instead of her normal pigtails; she now had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a black skort and a black shirt that said 'Bad Luck' in pink gems.

"Titans Go!" Rob started to say but Jinx cut him off. "Don't worry Robbie, I'm not here to fight, just came to claim what's mine" "And that would be?" Rae questioned. "My boyfriend" she said. Jinx walked towards Wally who ironically still had his hands around my waist. "What's with the sudden interest in me?" Flash asked. "I realized how stupid I was to break up with you" "But I broke up with you" he said. "That's beside the point" she smiled. "It's a little too late Jinx" he told her. "Why, you taken?" she said actually sounding shocked. I stepped out of Flash's grasp and faced Jinx. "Yea he is" I said with an 'I'll cover for you' glance at Wally.

"I remember you," she said, "You're that air bender girl." "That's right" I nodded. "And he's taken by _You_?" she said incrediously. "Something wrong with me?" I crossed my arms, "Well, yeah because Flash belongs with me and you don't deserve him" "You're right I don't but neither does anyone else." Despite the situation, I saw Raven smile, I winked at the goth and then my eyes went back to the sorceress. "Whirl you know that's not true" Flash interjected. Jinx ignored his last comment and laughed, "You're name is Whirl, what kind of name is that?" "It's short for Whirlwind," I sighed, "Now if we're finished here, can you bobble on home?" "Bobble?" she asked, "Walk" I explained, exasperated with this whole conversation. "What kind of accent is that?" 'Ok this isn't the conversation I was expecting' "I'm Irish" I said, "Are you finished yet?" "Wally are you sure you don't want to date me?" she asked a little too sweetly. "Um, yes" he said, "I'm sure I don't want to date you."

I saw tears spring to Jinx's eyes but she pushed them down quickly and turned to glare at me. "You little bitch," she growled, "this is all your fault" she waved her hand and a shot of pink energy came towards me I jumped out of the way and it blasted a table apart. 'Now I'm mad' I thought. I clenched my fists and air swirled around me. Did I forget to mention that my powers go a little haywire when I get angry? It whipped my hair about my face and my eyes glowed a deep green. I let out a shout of rage and flew at Jinx. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. I may be mad but that didn't mean I didn't think about the innocent bystanders. I flew high into the sky, "Whirl!" I heard Flash shout after us but I didn't listen, he could catch up. I looked down at my captive and smiled, she looked like she was about to piss her pants. Her eyes were wide as she saw the ground shrink below her and the city disappear as I flew onwards. She slowly overcame her shock and sent some magic my way. I dodged it and put on more speed.

I finally found an empty stretch of beach and did a hairpin dive. I grinned as I heard Jinx scream. I dropped her when we were a foot from the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground though, Jinx dove at me and bowled me over. We wrestled and clawed at each other until I finally got my arm free from her grasp to throw some sand in her face. She rubbed her eyes and I took the distraction to get away. I sprinted down the beach and heard her run after me. My heart was pounding; I looked over my shoulder and saw her leap at me. I tried to jump but she was too fast. Her hands clamped around my ankles and we both fell to the ground. She held me down and looked straight into my eyes, "Wally should be mine!" she said, "Dry your arse!" (Shut up and stop acting childish) I spat absentmindedly. What interested me was her eyes, I saw the glint of fury and jealousy that I knew would be there but the strange thing was around her pupils was a foggy white glow that didn't seem right. She raised her arm to deliver a deadly blow but forgot that I now had a free arm. She flew into the air as the wind hit her; she landed a few feet away, stunned. I got up and dusted myself off. I walked over to Jinx and nudged her with my foot. "Get up and I'll take you home, you haven't got a baldy at beating me anyway" (chance) I said. "No we're gonna finish this" she said stubbornly. She jumped up and did a few back flips.

She shot at me and it hit me, I winced. I flipped into the air and flew upwards. I swirled some air into a big huge ball and flung it at her. She dodged it and laughed arrogantly. "Wasn't aiming for you" I shouted, I swung the ball around and shaped it into a funnel. The small tornado started to pick up sand and turned into a sandstorm. Jinx shielded her face from the stinging grains that grazed her. I put more force into it and the wind picked Jinx up and she twisted around in the spinning vortex. I whipped the tornado all over the beach until the sorceress looked particularly green then I let go of the storm and Jinx landed heavily and the sand settled around her. I landed and walked over to her. "So you ready to give up?"

She groaned and looked up at me groggily, "How did you guys get together?" I sighed and decided to tell the truth, "We're not really together; I'm just a girl who is secretly in love with her best friend and a girl who doesn't want to see him get taken away" "Really?" she said, "Well I think…." She started to say but her hand came up and took me by surprise as the surge of energy hit me. I went sailing towards a nearby picnic table and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I felt my body slam into the table and felt myself roll off and my head hit a rock, I heard a man's voice, searing pain, and then…blackness.

(Flash pov)

This was not good, not good at all. Just when me and Kai were about to kiss or at least I think we were gonna kiss, Jinx showed up. She started talking about how she wanted to get back together and I told her no and Kai said I was taken. Then Jinx attacked and Kai retaliated by grabbing her wrist and flying out the door. I ran after them and tried to call Kai back but when she's mad it's like talking to a wall. Now I was trying to follow them but Kai is faster than me and I lost sight of them. I ran in the direction that Kai had taken and hoped against all hopes that I could find them.

I stopped when I hit the ocean and found that I didn't need to go any further. Jinx was sitting on the ground and Kai was standing next to her. They seemed to be talking, that might be good sign but then things turned for the worse. Kai was talking and didn't seem to notice Jinx's hand which was glowing pink. Jinx said something and then hit Kai with a huge shot of energy. Kai's body went soaring, she hit a table and then she crumpled on the ground and didn't stir. "WHIRL!" I yelled as a single tear slid down my face.

I tried to run to her but couldn't move, my mouth felt dry, and my legs were numb. Jinx had heard my scream and had started walking towards me and cast a spell on my legs making them immobile. "Wally I was wondering if you'd find us" she said happily, "but it looks like your love for me guided you" "Shut up" I whispered. I grabbed her shoulders. "Why?" I asked, she didn't answer. I shook her, "Why!" "Why? I'll tell you why" she said, "Because I want you that's why" "You didn't have to hurt her though, you didn't have to…" I couldn't finish because what had happened had finally sunk in and I shuddered. Why was it that whenever I was perfectly happy something bad happened, first X now this. "You know this is totally out of character for you" I said letting go of her. "I do feel kinda weird" she stated. "Have you always felt this way for me or did it just sorta happen recently?" I asked something clicking in my brain. "I've always felt this way for you!" she said and she pulled me into a hug. We broke up, haven't seen each other except in battle, and now your feelings return?

I pulled away from her and noticed a small silver thing in her ear. "What's that, a new type of earring?" I asked, she looked at me confused and that's when I saw the foggy whiteness around her pupils. "Huh?" she said. I plucked the thing out of her ear and held it up. It was a small microchip. She shook her head and looked around as if she had no idea where she was. "Flash?" she asked, "Where am I?" "You don't remember anything?" I said. "Last thing I remember is being on a date with Seemore and then a bug biting my ear" she said, "What's happened?"

"Well first you found me and said you were in love with me," I explained, "Then you fought with Whirl and won" "Whirl?" she said, I pointed over to Kai's motionless body and had another urge to run to her but I still couldn't move. "It wasn't a bug that bit you, this was in your ear" I handed her the chip and saw that the white around her pupils was gone. "Gizmo" she said showing me his insignia on the chip. She pulled out her communicator, "Gizmo, pick up now!"

"What do ya want ya snot-muncher?" he asked appearing on the small screen. She held up the chip, "What is this?" she asked, Gizmo laughed. "That is my newest prank; I used it on you to make you flirt with the waiter on your date with Seemore" "Well just so you know it didn't work!" she spat, "It made me fall in love with a titan." Gizmo fell over laughing, "That is even better!" "You are gonna pay Gizmo!" she turned off the communicator and crushed the chip. "I've got some boys to beat up so I'll catch you later" "Wait Jinx you put a spell on my legs" I said. "Oh" she said and she undid the spell, "Sorry if I caused you any trouble" she said and with that she jogged off. "Bye Jinx" I muttered, "You caused alot of trouble alright."

I faced the beach and saw Whirl; I sprinted over and kneeled by her. I pulled her head into my lap and stroked her cheek.

I picked her up and laid her on the table. I held her hand; it was as cold as ice. Tears fell down my face. I felt her head and found a huge bump, probably from when she hit her head. I looked at her shirt; it was one of her favorites. The purple one with all the silver stars. I focused on a single star and thought I saw it move. I did a double take, she was breathing! I ran to the concession stand and found the first aid kit. I rushed back and examined her. She had bruises all along her back and a cut on her arm but other than that nothing seemed wrong. I put a salve on her back and some gauze around her arm and then sat back to wait.

(Kai pov)

I woke up to the sound of waves, I felt the warm sand beneath me. My face nestled into the soft pillow. Wait, a denim covered pillow? I sat up slowly. "Whirl you're awake" Wally said, hugging me. I hugged him back gratefully. "Where's Jinx?" I asked, looking around. "She's gone, she wasn't really in love with me, and it was one of Gizmos new devices that made her act like that" he explained. "Thank god" I said. We sat and watched the sun begin to set, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist.

"Hey Whirl?" Wally asked after a few minutes, "Yeah?" "Why did you say I was taken earlier?" "Because Jinx was threatening to take my guy" I said automatically and then regretted it. "Your guy?" he smiled, I blushed. "I mean, she was…I mean, Uhhhh" "Maybe we should head home" he said standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and got up unsteadily. He caught me but tripped over a rock and we toppled over.

He was flat on his back and I was on top of him. We looked at each other and blushed. 'It's now or never' I thought, I ran my hands through his hair and brought my lips to his. His arms snaked around my waist and his eyes closed, I smiled. He raised one hand up to hold my head tenderly. The kiss was gentle and I didn't want it to end but I had to tell him. I lifted my head and tried to speak but he cut me off with another kiss. My eyes slid shut, this kiss was just as gentle and I couldn't believe it was happening. He was the first to break it, but he kept our lips barely a hair apart. He kissed me lightly and sat up, arranging it so that I was sitting on his lap. He rested his forehead against mine. "If that's the alternative for going home, I'll never leave this beach" he said. "Ditto" I said.

(Flash pov)

I combed my fingers through her hair, it was nice and silky. "Whirl?" I whispered, "Hmm?" she looked up. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time." She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Of course, I just wished you would have asked sooner, a ghrá mo chroí" "What does that mean?" I asked frustrated, "It means love of my heart or to put it simpler, I love you coppertop." I looked at her amazed, "I love you too!" I said joyfully. She smiled and kissed me. I nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and she granted me access. I mapped out every detail and she did the same favor to me.

We pulled away reluctantly, "Wow" she said gripping her necklace. "Have you ever wondered why you can't open that?" I asked. "I gave up trying and thought maybe it couldn't open" she said. "I'm the only one who can open it" I said, "How?" she asked. I took the locket from her and held it up to my lips, "Password: Kai West" I said and the locket opened. "Its voice activated" I said, "I didn't want you to open it until the time was right." She looked at it and gasped, "What's that?" she asked. I pulled the item in question out of the locket and showed her. It was a ring, it was a silver band with four stones in it, green, blue, red, and yellow, our colors. "It's a promise ring," I told her, "I promise to love you until the day I die, if you'll have me." She held out her hand and I slipped the ring onto her finger. "Kai West sounds good to me" she said. We stood up and she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me deeply while my hands roamed under her shirt. Only when we broke apart did we notice that we were forty miles from home and ten feet up in the air.

And later Kai sat down and wrote a letter,

_Dear Kim,_

_To answer your question about flash in bed whatever they say about him, he's even better_

_Whirlwind _

Die Ende…………..?

888

**Well here it is, the end. We all knew it had to come, I hope you liked it! I want to thank you for all the good reviews. This chapter shows you how dedicated I am, I spent all day today writing it only taking a few breaks. Review please! If there is a part you didn't like, tell me and I'll edit it.**

**Your faithful servant, Irish Whirlwind.**


End file.
